Don't trust
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: AU! Vampire!Blaine Vampiro!Blaine Poderes!Kurt - Sequela de It's all about us.
1. Flashbacks

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

No me lo podía creer, estaba embarazado y tenía el mejor vampiro-esposo del universo, mi alma gemela, ¿desde cuando había empezado todo ésto? Ah sí, ya me acuerdo...

FLASHBACK

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de llegar a casa y descansar, había sido un día agotador. Al lado de mi coche vi una moto que no había visto por el colegio nunca, era un BMW R 1200 RT negra. Me quedé observándola un buen rato.

"No la mires mucho, te vas a enamorar" escuché una voz ronca detrás mía, me voltée y vi a un chico de pelo rizado, cejas triangulares, ojos color miel, barba corta. Vestía una camiseta floja blanca en forma de V, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones negros no muy apretados, con unas converse blancas.

"¿Perdona? ¿Y tú eres...?" pregunté extrañado, nunca le había visto

"Perdonado" dijo mientras se acercaba a la moto "Soy Blaine"

"Kurt" respondí, el alzó la mirada y me vio de arriba a abajo

"Oh, el famoso Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad?" preguntó

"Te veo mañana, _baby_" dijo mientras encendía la moto y se salía

"TENGO NOMBRE CHICO LISTO!" grité todo lo que pude, me escuchó ya que levantó el dedo en forma de 'Ok'. Suspiré. _Genial, ese chico está muy bueno, pero es gilipollas._

**...**

"Piel porcelana" escuché una voz, me giré y ahí estaba Blaine acercándose y guiñandome el ojo. Con unos converse rojos, pantalón vaquero un poco roto por abajo y una camiseta roja con algunas rayas azules horizontales.

"Petardo" contesté en el mismo tono burlón que él, se rió un poco y se apoyó en la taquilla de al lado

"Nos vemos princeso" me dijo mientras me pellizcaba en la cadera, yo salté y le di una bofetada.

Se fue con la mejilla caliente y una sonrisa de superioridad.

**...**

Inesperadamente, una voz se unió, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Blaine, ¿cuándo se había subido?

El estribillo fueron vueltas, mirándonos a los ojos, ignorando a los demás y cantando para nosotros

A medida que iba cantando me iba sonriendo, y yo me iba acercando más a él para cantar bien el estribillo, los del coro nos ayudaban con la canción desde sus asientos

Acabamos el estribillo con las narices pegadas, y así seguimos cantando

Podía sentir las miradas de todos en nosotros, y me imaginé que estarían boquiabiertos.

Empujé a Blaine y empezamos a cantar de nuevo el estribillo

Blaine me había cogido de la cintura por detrás, con una sola mano, acercándonos de nuevo.

_It's all about us_

_**It's all about us**_

Y así acabamos la canción. Todos estaban boquabiertos, y yo tampoco me quedaba corto. El momento de la canción y lo bien que sonaba... Me dejé llevar por el momento.

**...**

"Eres un bobo, Anderson" le dije aún riendo

"Soy encantador, Hummel" me corrigió, nadando hacia mí mientras sonreía

"Lo siento, pero en éste caso no tienes ni pizca de razón" le dije, salpicándolo con agua cuando estuvo cerca mía, lo que comenzó una guerra de agua.

Blaine me tenía cogido de la cintura por la espalda, estábamos riendo y pasándolo realmente bien

"Vale... Vale... ME RINDO! Pero no más cosquillas porfavor!" respondí a carcajadas mientras intentaba salir de su agarre, pero no hubo éxito ninguno

De hecho, me agarró más fuerte y pegó su pecho contra mi espalda, mientras me acariciaba tiernamente el hombro con la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto todo tan íntimo? Pero, sinceramente, no me molestaba en absoluto, me estremecí por el contacto, pero sonreí, echando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y levemente hacia un lado, quedando nuestras frentes pegadas. Suspiré, suspiré feliz, y no sabía porque.

Blaine me giró y poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia mí

"VAMOS A JUGAR A LA BOTELLA CHICOOOOOOOOOOS" gritó Rachel desde la corredera

**...**

Blaine.

"Hola" dije sonrojado

"Hola" respondió con una sonrisa y voz ronca, uniendo nuestro labios otra vez

No me lo esperaba en absoluto, pero correspondí al beso al instante. Blaine pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior antes de morderlo suavemente. Gemí y dejé que se deslizara su lengua por mi boca, explorándola tranquilamente, sin prisas.

Al cabo de varias batallas de lenguas, gemidos perdidos de ambos y besos más apasionados. Blaine empezó a besar y chupar desde mi mandíbula hasta detrás de mi oreja, sonriendo cuando gemí levemente, dando a saber que era mi punto débil, y volvió al cuello, dejando un chupón, el cual tendría que esconder, no antes de matar a Anderson. Al poco, sentí dos pequeños pinchazos en el cuello. Gemí ante ello, y notando una rara sensación, en unos segundos Blaine se alejó, con los ojos rojos, un líquido rojo oscuro en sus labios y unos colmillos.

"No soy cómo crees que soy" soltó, con un suspiro, mirándome tristemente

"Yo tampoco"

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Una mano acariciando mi espalda me sacó de mis recuerdos, poniéndome la piel de punta

"Hey" dijo una voz ronca a mi lado

"Heey" le respondí suavemente, volviéndome a tumbarme al lado de mi prometido, con sólo una sábana blanca que apenas nos tapaba enteros

"¿Hace cuanto estabas despierto?" preguntó, poniéndose de lado para vernos mejor "¿Porqué no me despertaste?"

"Puees un tiempo, casi nada, recordando cosas. Y no te desperté porque se te veía más bien descansando" respondí, pasando mi mano por su mandíbula, sabía que con ese gesto iba a empezar otra pelea de control, pero lo deseaba tanto

Blaine se mordió los labios. _Tentativo..._ pensó en su cabeza

"_Lo sé, son las hormonas, que le vamos a pedir_" le dije en su cabeza, él al principio me miró asombrado por haber hablado sin mover la boca, pero luego se dio cuenta y se avalanzó encima mía

Risas

Muchas risas

Besos

Muchos besos

Caricias

Muchas caricias

Sexo

Nada de sexo

Era amor,

amor verdadero.

Mi alma gemela.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeno, que os pareció el primer capítulo? Blaine y Kurt están juntitos :3 o igual no... *mirada de malvada*, nononono, intentaré no hacer nada malvado ésta vez, LO INTENTARÉ MUAJAJAJA okno.

Este primer cap se trata de simplemente recuerdos y el principio de Klaine ^^ Espero que os guste! La emoción viene más adelante


	2. Nick y Jeff

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

_A PARTIR DE AHORA ESCRIBIRÉ EN TERCERA PERSONA, UN BESO :)_

* * *

Sí, era un hecho, Kurt Hummel estaba embarazado, ya de 6 semanas, y ya empezaba a abultar un poco la barriga, tener muchos apetitos raros, algunos dolores, un poco más cansado y mucho apetito sexual, por así resumirlo. Blaine, si no fuera un vampiro, estaría agotado con el deseo de su ahora prometido, o al menos eso decía su anillo y su estado de facebook.

Y llegaba la graduación y el verano, tiempo para pensar y poder tener el bebé sin preocupaciones ni rumores en el McKinley. Ni preocuparse por Karofsky, o por un tiempo

"Blaaaaaiiiiiinee" se escuchó desde la casa

Blaine salió de sus pensamientos y subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasa algo al bebé?" entró gritando Blaine, nervioso por la situación. Si algo le pasara a alguno de los dos, moriría, no podría vivir sin Kurt y su pequeño, que aún no lo conocía, pero era suyo, como Kurt.

"No, quiero aceitunas" respondió Kurt tranquilamente

Blaine suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, aliviado "De acuerdo, lo siento, no hay, pero voy a comprar ahora, ¿quieres algo más?" dijo más tranquilo acercándose a él y besando su frente

"Mmm, ¿un donuts de chocolate y un bocadillo de tortilla?" preguntó Kurt con una suave sonrisa. Blaine era lo mejor que le había pasado, y era super bueno y amable con él en cuanto todo el tema del embarazo

"De acuerdo, pero te la haré aquí, no me gusta nada esas pre-cocinadas" besó sus labios dulcemente y se fue a comprar lo que Kurt le había pedido.

"Hey unicornio" sonó una voz detrás suya mientras estaba eligiendo los huevos para la tortilla, se giró y vio a Santana y a Brittany

"Hey chicas" las saludó con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué hacéis aquí?" dijo devolviéndole el abrazo a Brittany

"Comprar cosas con mi pequeña novia" dijo Santana mientras le cogía de la mano. Blaine sonrió

"Entonces me llevo éstos huevos y os dejo seguir con la compra"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hummel te los ha comido y no tenías más?" dijo Santana, tan chistosa como siempre

"Ja, ja. Quiere una tortilla, ya sabes como son los apetitos de los embarazados" explicó Blaine frunciendo el ceño

"Y el sexo también quieren" dijo Brittany inocentemente

"Wankyyyy" susurró Santana

"Te he escuchado Satanás"

"Y yo a tí también"

"Mejor" respondió seria y fríamente Blaine. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que se echaron a reír

"Vale vale, lo siento" dijo Santana entre risas "Vosotros dos sois maravillosos y no dudo que seréis unos padres perfectos"

"Bebés unicornios, yay!" exclamó Brittany

"Gracias" le ofreció una sonrisa, imaginándose su bebé y ellos dos juntos "Yo también siento haberte llamado Satanás, San" se disculpó Blaine "Venga, nos vemos" Brittany y Santana se cogieron de la mano y se fueron, Blaine seguía con una tonta sonrisa en la cara al ver que bien le estaba yendo a esas dos chicas, y recordando lo bien que están y estarán ellos.

**...**

Blaine llegó a casa y empezó a preparar lo que Kurt le había pedido, subió con unos panqueques de arándanos, sabía que le encantaban, una bandeja de aceitunas y pepinillos, dos donuts de chocolate y un pequeño bocadillo de tortilla. Para su suerte ya estaba recién despierto

"Hey, ¿que tal?" preguntó Blaine

"Mmmm con hambre" respondió Kurt. Blaine no pudo aguantar su risa y se sentó junto a él dándole un suave beso en los labios

"Bueeno, tu cocinero te ha preparado unos ricos panqueques, lo que pedistes y para el cocinero que no pase hambre, un donuts de chocolate también, aunque se va a poner gordo y alguien no le va a querer" dijo Blaine poniendo un puchero

"SIEMPRE te voy a querer, ¿entiendes?" le corrigió su prometido, Blaine le besó otra vez "Mmhh, realmente me apetece, pero comamos primero antes de que se enfrien los panqueques"

"De acuerdo" respondió con una sonrisa pícara "Oh, ¿sabes a quienes me encontré en el supermercado? A Britt y a San" le contó todo lo que había pasado, el pique que tuvieron y que bien se veían como pareja

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, hacen una pareja estupenda juntas, no puedo esperar a ver su boda" dijo Kurt entusiasmado

"Eh, pensé que estabas entusiasmado con NUESTRA boda" le dijo Blaine

"Obviamente, tonto" Kurt rodó los ojos "Pero es que se ven tan dulces juntas"

**...**

_Ding, dong_. Suena la puerta. Blaine se pone un pantalón de chandal, una camiseta y baja, sin saber a quienes estában esperándole detrás de la puerta.

"BLAINEEEE" gritó un rubio

"Heeey" acompañó al rubio un chico moreno

"Jeff, Nick, ¿qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó Blaine mientras los abrazaba "Pasad" dijo emocionado

"Un pajarito nos dijo que vivias aqu-"

"Sebastian" interrumpió Blaine

"Exxxxxxxxacto" respondió el rubio llamado Jeff

"No hableis muy alto, Kurt está durmiendo" susurró con la mano entre los labios

"Ah sí, Kurt, tu prometido, ¿verdad?" Blaine no podía estar más sonrojado y a la vez afortunado

"¿Blaine?" se escuchó una cuarta voz, ésta proveniente de las escaleras, dando a ver a un Kurt soñoliento

"Hey cariño, lo siento, ¿te despertamos?" dijo Blaine preocupado acercándose a él

"No pasa nada, me desperté cuando te levantaste" dijo Kurt "¿Quienes son?"

"Ah sí, chicos, éste es Kurt. Kurt, éste es Jeff y él Nick" ambos le saludaron con un suave abrazo "Son vampiros, de la escuela dalton, como Sebastian"

"¿Y cómo os conocisteis?" preguntó Kurt

"Oh, pues...-"

"¿No se lo dijiste?" habló Jeff

"No surgió" se excusó Blaine

"¿Decirme qué?" preguntó Kurt ahora algo molesto

"Que Blaine venía a dalton como un niño bueno" dijo Nick despeinándolo un poco, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de Blaine

Se pasaron horas hablando de cuan bueno era Blaine cuando estaba en Dalton, Kurt no podía parar de asombrarse y reir, mientras él los fusionaba con la mirada que lanzaba dagas puntiagudas.

* * *

Vale, ahora la historia va a estar bastante monótona y 'cursi' por así decir (?) ya que, vale, hago spoilers. No van a matar a Karofsky ni va a pasar nada interesante hasta que nazca el bebé

Espero que os haya gustado!


	3. Elizabeth

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_La historia tiene toques de un fanfic de una autora que siempre me encantó (de hecho, la primera que leí), y de la serie The Vampire Diaries. Ni ésta serie, ni la de Glee, ni la idea de los poderes de Kurt me pertenecen._

* * *

**3. Elizabeth**

_SEMANA 8_

Kurt y Blaine estaban perfectamente y completamente felices y complementados uno a otro, Blaine no sabía cómo era estar embarazado, pero se imaginaba una ligera idea con los apetitos de Kurt y todo lo que estaba pasando. Y Kurt no podía esperar a que su pequeño bebé estubiera en sus brazos.

Kurt tenía una dieta que le había dado un nutricionista, amigo de su padre. Oh, su padre, cómo echaba de menos a su padre y sus advertencias y amenazas que siempre estaban ahí en cada momento...

Ojalá pudiese estar ahí para verle.

Ah, y también habían escuchado el latido de su bebé. Y en 6 semanas iban a ver ya el sexo de su bebé, aunque será definitivo en 8, en 6 semanas ya podrían tener información sobre si es niño o niña y empezar a preparar todo.

_SEMANA 10_

La barriga de Kurt ya era notable, y estaban ambos super emocionados por saber el sexo de su pequeño o pequeña.

En ocasiones, Kurt tenía bastantes gases, lo que le parecía muy normal a Blaine, pero embarazoso para el chico

_SEMANA 12_

Kurt y Blaine pasaban horas tocando la barriga del embarazado, imaginándose cómo sería, esperando a que se empezara a mover y a dar patadas, y aggh, aún seguían emocionados por saber el sexo de su bebé

_SEMANA 14_

Los dos fueron al médico a hacer una ecografía a ver como iba su pequeño bebé:

"Hola señor Hummel, señor Anderson" les tendió la mano a ambos, quienes la tomaron y le saludaron emocionados "Bueno, la semana 14 eh? ¿Quereis ver ya el sexo del bebé?

"A poder ser sí, señor Salvatore" le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en la cara

"Pues venga, vamos a ver" a Kurt y a Blaine le encantaba éste médico, contaba las semanas tal como ellos lo hacían y les informaba de cada detalle. Además era un vampiro, a si que no habría secretos

"Bueno, a ver que tenemos... No parece tener nada raro. Y ahora a por el sexo..." les dijo el médico "Oh, mirad, según se puede ver es una pequeña niña" ambos sonrieron, y las lágrimas de Kurt empezaban a amenazar, siendo borradas por su prometido rápidamente, y lo besó tiernamente

_SEMANA 16_

Era definitivo, tenían una pequeña niña, el médico Damon les dijo que era definitivo, tenían una pequeña niña.

_SEMANA 18_

Blaine se pasaba horas hablándole a la barriga más abultada de Kurt, ya que el bebé, según el médico Salvatore, ya tenía el oído formado y les escuchaba perfectamente

_SEMANA 20_

¡El bebé estaba dando patadas! Las lágrimas de felicidad de ambos era... Inmensa. Su pequeña niña estaba dando pequeñas patadas a la barriga de Kurt, y ellos ya no podían esperar a que naciera para poder verla, a su pequeña Elizabeth

Después de la semana nº 15 empezaron a decidir nombres, y se decidieron que sería Elizabeth Criss Hummel-Anderson

_SEMANA 22_

Kurt llevaba varios días durmiendo mal, y por lo que estaba más cansado de lo normal. Mientras que le salía el ombligo hacia afuera. Tubo que ir al médico ya que tenía unos leves picores en la barriga, y le recomendó una crema que tendría que echar cada 12 h

Kurt y Blaine se movieron a la habitación principal y prepararon la habitación de la niña. Bueno, Blaine y los chicos lo hicieron, Kurt sólo miraba y los hacía mover los muebles mínimo 30 veces.

Kurt había encontrado una pequeña nota que guardó en el cajón, tenía la letra de su padre y ponía "Para Kurt, ábrela cuando seas padre" a si que, con lágrimas en los ojos por los recuerdos, lo guardó y esperó a que su pequeña Elizabeth decidiera salir para ver el mundo.

_SEMANA 24_

Según el médico Salvatore, Elizabeth ya se va familiarizando con con olores y sabores del exterior y de Kurt (como los de la leche) a través del líquido amniótico. Si le gustan, esto lo animará a comer cuando nazca. A si que ellos empezaron a hablarle, a ponerle música, a cantarle, a comer cosas sanas... Todo para su pequeña Elizabeth Criss Hummel-Anderson.

_SEMANA 26_

Elizabeth no paraba de dar patadas, estaba desquiciando por una parte a Kurt, y le costaba mucho dormir con la barriga, por lo que se quejaba de que estaba gordo seguido

_SEMANA 28_

La barriga de Kurt tenía un poco de grasa acumulada bajo la barriga, Kurt no podía estar más triste, tenía ganas de volver a tener su cuerpo delgado y formarlo mejor.

El médico les dijo que en 2 semanas más, el bebé estaría en sus brazos, no podrían estar más contentos

_SEMANA 30_

Kurt había roto aguas, no se lo creían, Blaine llevó corriendo a Kurt al hospital para que le hicieran la cesaria, a pesar de los quejidos y negaciones de su prometido, sería muy peligroso hacerlo naturalmente.

El día 06 de mayo, a las 15:32 se veía una hermosa pareja con una pequeña niña en sus brazos, Elizabeth había nacido. Lo que significaba, que la batalla iba a comenzar pronto.


End file.
